


Can I be close to you? (OTP Question Meme)

by emptymasks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Graves has trauma from Grindlewald, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Newt has scars from his beasts and is self-conscious about them, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably going to be some light angst, Protective Tina Goldstein, Romance, insecure!Newt, some could take place in a AU where Grindelwald never impersonated Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: Glimpses into the life of a director of magical security and his magizoologist. Drabbles answering commander-cullywully's OTP Question Meme (I was trying to answer the questions normally but kinda accidentally started writing drabbles for them).





	1. Who is most likely to carry the other?

When Graves came back into the apartment he almost tripped over the case laying open on the floor. He sighed, taking off his coat and scarf before going into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Normally, Graves would love coming home to a calm atmosphere after being at work all day, but it was a little disquieting to not hear any sounds coming from Newt’s case, despite it being open.

He put down his mug and walked over to the case that was haphazardly lying in the middle of the floor.

“Newt?” Graves’ voice echoed back at him. He received no reply.

He sighed, again, and carefully descended into the case.

Once his feet touched the wooden flooring he turned to see the sleeping form of the magizoologist, illuminated by a candle placed far too close to his hair, his face resting on his most recent findings. It was likely Newt had been down here all day and hadn’t even realised it.

He walked over to Newt and gently peeled his cheek away from the parchments. Newt started to stir and Graves bent over to hoist Newt into his arms.

“Percy?” Newt’s voice was tired. “I didn’t think you’d be back yet.”

“It’s six o’clock, Newt. You’ve been down here longer than you realise,” _Again_ , Graves added in his head. “Have you eaten today?”

“No… I’m sorry. I don’t do it on purpose, I just… I get carried away when I’m working.”

“I know.” Graves combed his fingers through Newt’s hair, pulling free bits of twigs and leaves.

He made sure Newt was secure in his arms and turned back to the entrance of the case.

“As nice as this is, you’re going to have to put me down if you want us to get out of here.” Newt said, already trying to wriggle free of Graves’ hold.

Graves only tighten his grip and pulled out his wand, apparating himself out of the case and back into the living room. He looked down at Newt, whose face was growing redder the longer he was in his arms.

Graves walked into the bedroom before depositing Newt on the bed and moving to remove the flustered man’s shoes.

“Stay here. Rest. I’ll make us something to eat, and I’ll wake you when it’s ready.” Graves said, gently, before moving up to kiss Newt on the forehead.

“I don’t mind cooking,” Newt insisted. “You’ve been working all day-“

“As have you,” Graves interrupted. “I don’t care if you fall asleep or not, just rest. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Graves closed the bedroom door behind himself and wondered how many more times his back would comply with carrying Newt around, but when he thought about Newt’s reaction to it, it was worth it.


	2. What is their favourite feature of their partner’s?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves ducked back down and placed a kiss on Newt’s neck, over a pale scar that ran down the length of it.
> 
> It was of one of the many scars that decorated Newt’s skin, sharp makings of teeth and claws from various creatures whom Newt had rescued, or tried to rescue. An occupational hazard Newt had told Graves the first time he caught a glimpse of one that trailed down from where Newt’s shirt sleeve was rolled up.
> 
> But Graves had noticed the way Newt tugged at shirt until the mark was once again hidden underneath the white cotton.

“Newt, could you stop doing that?” Graves sighed as he pulled himself up so he could look at Newt.

Unfortunately this only made Newt move his hands to pull his shirt back over his chest.

“Newt,” Graves’ voice softened. “Darling, whatever people told you about your body, they were wrong. You’re beautiful.”

Graves had known that Newt was self-conscious about his body - his lankiness, his scars – but something must have happened. Newt had never tried to cover himself like this before.

“Let me show you?” Graves almost whispered.

Newt looked up at him through watery eyes and Graves shifted his weight so he could reach up and stoke his hand over Newt’s cheek. He then moved his hand down to gently tug on the shirt Newt was still holding onto, and moved it to the side of the bed after he saw Newt gently nod his head.

Graves ducked back down and placed a kiss on Newt’s neck, over a pale scar that ran down the length of it.

It was of one of the many scars that decorated Newt’s skin, sharp makings of teeth and claws from various creatures whom Newt had rescued, or tried to rescue. _An occupational hazard_ Newt had told Graves the first time he caught a glimpse of one that trailed down from where Newt’s shirt sleeve was rolled up.

But Graves had noticed the way Newt tugged at shirt until the mark was once again hidden underneath the white cotton.

“I love your neck,” Graves said as he continued to kiss there. “I love how sensitive it is. It’s almost as sensitive as your waist.”

Graves pinched lightly at Newt’s waist, and Newt had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet, especially when Graves then moved lower to plant a kiss on the side of his hips, before slightly nipping it with his teeth.

“I love your waist. I love your hips. Your stomach and your legs,” Graves punctuated each statement with a kiss to that area. “I don’t care that you don’t have lots of muscle. And I won’t care if you never have any. And as for these…”

Graves ran his nails lightly over a grouping of lines that stretched over Newt’s right hip.

“I love you scars, Newt,” Graves pulls back to look at Newt’s face. “I do. They reflect everything that you are. That no matter how dangerous the creatures are, no matter how much they might not want your help, you give it to them. And even when they harm you, you continue to give it to them. Your scars are proof of your kindness and selflessness. They are proof of your love. I don’t know how anything could be more beautiful than that.”

Graves watched and waited while Newt processed what he’d just said.

“Percival…” Newt whispered and Graves could see the tears starting to run down Newt’s cheeks. “I- I don’t…”

Newt’s voice started to break as Graves cupped Newt’s face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the first of Newt’s tears as he leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Newt’s forehead.

“There’s so much more I love about you, I could spend hours telling you every little thing about you that’s beautiful: your voice, your brain, your heart.” Graves lowered his voice while Newt started to calm down.

“I don’t know what to say.” Newt’s voice was hoarse.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Graves smiled. “Just promise me that whenever you feel self-conscious, you’ll remember this.”

“I promise,” Newt sniffed. “And… I love you, Percival.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I didn't expect the first chapter of this to be that well received. Thank you all so much and sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter out, I had a load of deadlines close together and tried to relax for a bit over Christmas. The next chapter shouldn't take as long :)


	3. What’s the first thing that changes when they realise they have feelings for each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves starts avoiding Newt. He’s not completely certain that Newt returns the feelings Graves is starting to notice he’s been harbouring for the magizoologist, and so clearly the best plan of action is to try and ignore the feelings and distance himself from Newt. It was becoming ridiculous. Whenever he’d liked people in the past he’d never gotten nervous like this. Yes, Newt does seem to be increasingly relaxed around him, and yes Newt does frequently get flustered when they’re together, but…
> 
> For Merlin’s sake, why couldn’t he just ask the man out?

Graves starts avoiding Newt. He’s not completely certain that Newt returns the feelings Graves is starting to notice he’s been harbouring for the magizoologist, and so clearly the best plan of action is to try and ignore the feelings and distance himself from Newt. It was becoming ridiculous. Whenever he’d liked people in the past he’d never gotten nervous like this. Yes, Newt does seem to be increasingly relaxed around him, and yes Newt does frequently get flustered when they’re together, but…

For Merlin’s sake, why couldn’t he just ask the man out?

It took less than a week of avoiding Newt until Tina barged into his office, locking the door behind her.

“Miss Goldstein, how many times-” Graves started.

“Newt’s hurting” Tina blurted out, the look on her face mirroring Graves’ shock at being interrupted.

“What I mean is…” Tina wavered under Graves’ glare. “He’s worried he’s done something wrong, that’s he upset you, that you’re mad at him for doing something…”

Graves said nothing.

“He likes you, Percival, he likes you a lot.” Her voice softened, she saw the uncomfortable look on Graves’ face and felt her confidence rise. “So, you’d better have a good reason for shutting him out.”

“I… I don’t” Graves’ admitted and sank into his chair.

“Just talk to him,” She pleaded. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. Ask him out for dinner, or ask if you can see his creatures again. I know you think that you’ll somehow put him in danger, but have you seen some of the creatures he’s rescued? He puts himself in danger all the time. If he can work with dragons every day during one of the most volatile times we’ve ever experienced, I’m sure he can cope with being with you. So just… just tell him how you feel about him.”

\---

Newt was just about to grab the food for the moonscalves, when he heard someone at the door to his apartment. Well, he _felt_ someone at the door to his apartment. After a few too many times of him being unable to hear Tina knocking, which lead to her breaking the lock on the door – and once the door itself – in case Newt was in danger, had made Newt take the time to place various charms and wards around his apartment, alerting him if anyone was outside.

He reluctantly left his case and was startled by who was revealed when he opened the door.

“Mr Graves, I didn’t expect to see you… here, I mean. Is everything alright? Is someone hurt?” Newt’s voice becoming panicked.

“No, Newt, everything’s fine,” Graves tried to ignore the flush on Newt’s cheeks at hearing Graves use his first name. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, well, by all means come in, although, you must excuse me for a moment I was in the middle of feeding my creatures.”

“I would rather not wait.” Graves winced at how sharp his voice sounded, in an attempt to mask his nervousness – Percival Graves did not get nervous.

“I really must-”

“I could come with you.” Graves interrupted before Newt could start the descent into the case.

“I wouldn’t want you to feel as if you have to…”

“I’d like too.” Graves gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Oh, well if you’re quite sure, just watch yourself on the way down, and it might be best for you to take your coat off, and your jacket, wouldn’t want them getting ruined, you can hang them just there. Also, if you could just grab that other bucket, yes that one, and follow me.”

“Which creatures would these be for?” Graves asked giving Newt time to regain his breath.

“They’re for the mooncalves. Beautiful creatures, though incredibly shy. They only come out of their burrow during a full moon, hence this habitat,” Newt gestured up at the fake moon above the hill they were approaching. “Although, you don’t really need to know any of that, you’re all probably tired of me rambling on about things…”

Newt trailed off, looking anywhere but at Graves.

“I don’t mind you talking about your creatures, Newt. The passion and love you have for them is evident when you speak about them, I would never tire of hearing you talk about them.” Graves reassured Newt as he watched the mooncalves flock to him.

“Most people find it annoying.” Newt muttered as Graves walked towards him until they were almost touching.

“Maybe I’m not most people.”

“You most certainly are not.”

Newt was looking at Graves, finally meeting his eyes. Graves could feel his body moving forward, but stopped as he felt something nudging his knee. He heard Newt chuckle beside him.

“They usually are very shy.” Newt said affectionally as the mooncalf continued to rub against Graves. “Interesting, I’ve never seen him take to anyone like this before.”

Graves placed the bucket he’d been carrying on the ground and reached in the grab a handful of pellets, copying the actions Newt had made earlier. The mooncalf detached itself from Graves’ leg as it moved to catch the pellets in his mouth.

“Newt,” Graves spoke softly, partly so as to not startle to mooncalves, and partly so as not to startle Newt. “I wanted to talk to you about us.”

Graves paused, trying to gage Newt’s reaction. Newt harshly breathed in and turned back to looking at the ground.

“We’ve become friends over these past months, and I want you to know that I value our friendship immensely.” Graves spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

“Right, well, I value our friendship too, but if that’s it I really must be getting back to-” Newt froze as Graves grabbed his arm, he stayed facing away from the man.

“Let me finish,” Graves loosened his grip on Newt’s arm. “I value our friendship immensely, which is why I would never want to hurt you. I’m aware that avoiding you for the past week has done exactly that. My intention wasn’t to upset you. I foolishly thought that if I distanced myself from you, the feelings I have towards you would fade. But they didn’t, they won’t… Newt, look at me, please.”

Newt turned his head and Graves could see the redness under Newt’s eyes.

“Oh, Newton,” Graves brushed his thumbs over Newt’s cheeks, feeling how damp they were. “I don’t want to ruin what we have, but if there’s a chance we could have more, a chance that you would want more…”

“What… what do you mean by ‘more’?” Newt whispered, their faces so close and Graves felt the words being breathed out onto his lips.

“I would very much like to enter a romantic relationship with you,” Graves watched as Newt’s eyes widened. “Is that something that you might want to?”

Silence. Graves realised he’d never felt this scared in his life. Not like this. What if Tina was wrong? What if this had all been a mistake? What if he hurt Newt more by-

Graves’ self-doubting internal monologue was cut short by the feeling of pressure of his lips. His hands were moving before his brain caught up with what has happening and he found himself with one hand cupping Newt’s cheek and his other hand grabbing his waist. In return he felt Newt’s hands raking over the back of his neck and through his hair.

When they parted, Graves thought that Newt had never looked more beautiful. His eyes were still watering, but now his face was flushed and he was panting, desperate for air.

“Is that a yes?” Graves murmured.

Newt laughed. Graves couldn’t wait to hear more of that sound.

“Yes. Yes, Percival, I would very much like to enter a romantic relationship with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy moving back into my dorm after Christmas. I'm trying to write longer chapters, and I actually managed to write something over 1k words! We'll see. Anyway, the idea that one of the mooncalves favours Graves comes from the amazing artwork by kaciart on tumbr, I've loved her art for ages and her drawings for Gramander are making me love her art even more.


	4. Most common argument?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t mean… I couldn’t just leave them here. With those people,” Newt reached behind him and produced a small cage. “They were being hurt, abused. I couldn’t-”
> 
> “You can’t take the law into your own hands. If you knew about this you should have alerted someone. You should have alerted me.”
> 
> “Sir?” Tina’s said apprehensively, since when had she been standing there. “Maybe you should escort Newt home?” Graves glared her, turned to glance at his other Aurors, some of their heads jerking away from his gaze. He turned back to Newt, grabbed his hand, and apparated them to an alleyway near Newt’s apartment.

Graves strode through the dimly lit warehouse, his footsteps breaking through the mummers of the Aurors around him. Their faces turned anxious when they saw him. _What have they done this time_ , he thought.

Maybe they’d been too rough with the culprits. Maybe they’d let one get away. Maybe they’d been seen by civilians. Given those choices he almost hoped it was the first one.

Tina had called less than fifteen minutes ago, informing him that the area was secure. He told her he’d be there as soon as he could.

“Oh, are you sure, sir? There’s really no need.” Her voice had a panicked edge to it.

“Yes, Aurora Goldstein, I’m sure. Should I be worried?”

“No, sir. Of course not, sir.”

He hadn’t believed her. Tina wasn’t a great liar.

The criminals, the reason they were all here, were surrounded in a corner, several Aurors trying to get them to speak. A blub spat sparks at him from overhead as he stretched his leg out to avoid stepping in a one of the many holes that decorated the floor. A place like this was made for harbouring illegal activity.

He was almost at the other end of the warehouse when he saw him.

Newt.

Graves had to stop himself from rushing over to him, his mind racing as to why Newt would be here. Had he been taken hostage? Was he hurt?

Newt looked at him, eyes widening, and then darting to look down at the damp concrete.

Oh.

Newt wasn’t here through some coincidence or accident.

The Aurors around Newt scuttled away as Graves walked over to them. Graves stopped in front, he could feel his blood pounding in his ears. Newt just stood there.

“Say something.” Graves tried to keep his voice quiet.

“I didn’t mean… I couldn’t just leave them here. With those people,” Newt reached behind him and produced a small cage. “They were being hurt, abused. I couldn’t-”

“You can’t take the law into your own hands. If you knew about this you should have alerted someone. You should have alerted me.”

“Sir?” Tina’s said apprehensively, _since when had she been standing there_. “Maybe you should escort Newt home?” Graves glared her, turned to glance at his other Aurors, some of their heads jerking away from his gaze. He turned back to Newt, grabbed his hand, and apparated them to an alleyway near Newt’s apartment.

He dragged Newt to the door and when it was open he almost pushed Newt inside.

“What were you thinking? Going there on your own. Not telling anyone?” Graves was close to shouting now. “You could have gotten hurt and no one would have known. I wouldn’t have known.”

“I was careful, I always am, I-”

“How many times, Newt?!” Graves lost control and Newt flinched. “Tell me where you’re going. Tell me if you’re in trouble. Just talk to me. I need you to be able to trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Graves took a deep breath to steady himself. “When you go off like this… Do you not realise that I worry? I worry about you so much, Newt. I can’t think straight if I know there’s a chance that you could be in danger; And whether you’re careful or not you are still in danger. I understand your need to rescue these creatures, but you don’t have to do it alone.”

Newt was facing away from him. His hands were shaking and Graves moved to take the wand that was slowly slipping out of Newt’s lax grasp. He turned to put the wand on the table, sighed, and turned back to Newt.

“You don’t have to do this alone.” Graves repeated, lowering his voice.

Graves held Newt’s hand in his own and Newt sobbed.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I don’t deserve you, I-”

“Newt. Don’t talk like that.” Graves moved his hand upwards to cup Newt’s face and Newt turned his head and hid it in Graves’ hand.

“I’m not… I’m not used to having an alternative option to being alone. I’m not used to being with someone… Theseus always worries about me, but it’s not the same… I’ve never had someone to come home to. My creatures go everywhere I go and… I just never thought to tell you… that’s terrible isn’t it.” Newt’s voice shrank as he spoke.

“It’s not terrible, Newt. It’s… understandable. Just tell me in future, okay? You can talk to me about anything.”

Newt nodded, choking on another cry. Graves reached up and pulled Newt’s head down onto his shoulder, carding his fingers through Newt’s soft hair.

They stayed like that until Newt’s eyes were dry and his voice was hoarse.

Graves called Tina, telling her he would sign off the arrest reports in the morning. He helped Newt settle his new creatures into his case, and then got them both undressed.

The two of them collapsed into Newt’s bed, Newt burying his had in Graves’ chest, and Graves held him tightly until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm uploading kind of regularly. It's been less than a month, and to be fair I've been writing other things (some original pieces and I will love you forever if you guys checked them out and gave me some feedback on them). Also I really wanted to point out the height difference between in this. It's not a huge difference, but Newt is a bit taller than Graves and I see so many people making Newt shorter. I'm going to try and write a few chapters over the next few days as I just had two project deadlines, and I am about to be given some more soon so this is the most time I'm going to have for myself for a while.


	5. Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their morning routine is always the same.
> 
> Newt wakes up at five o’clock every morning to feed his creatures and to make sure they’re all okay. Sometimes one is injured or sick, and so Newt will stay with them, or check on them every few hours. Percival gets up six o’clock. He showers, eats, dresses and makes sure everything is in order before he leaves for work. He doesn’t technically have to be in until nine, but he likes to get there an hour early; it lets him get a head start on his work and means he doesn’t have to deal with his Senior Auroras straight away.
> 
> But this morning is different.

Their morning routine is always the same.

Newt wakes up at five o’clock every morning to feed his creatures and to make sure they’re all okay. Sometimes one is injured or sick, and so Newt will stay with them, or check on them every few hours. Percival gets up six o’clock. He showers, eats, dresses and makes sure everything is in order before he leaves for work. He doesn’t technically have to be in until nine, but he likes to get there an hour early; it lets him get a head start on his work and means he doesn’t have to deal with his Senior Aurors straight away.

But this morning is different.

This morning is different because, against all odds, Newt and Percival are on holiday.

Well, it’s not really a holiday. They’re spending a few days away from MACUSA, away from work, away from stress. Although, it had been stressful for everyone else trying to convince them to take this break.

Seraphina had been trying to get Percival to take a day off for years, but he would always talk about how there was too much work to do, that he needed to be there. Even when she ordered him home, he would take his work with him. She had almost given up trying.

And then she saw Percival with Newton Scamander.

She knew Percival needed a break. He deserved a break. And, as luck would have it, Theseus Scamander was in America for a few weeks, helping their Aurors with a case.

The pair of them were a force to be reckoned with.

They waited in Percival’s office until he arrived back from lunch - for the first time in years Percival was spending his lunchbreaks outside his office - and all but threatened him to convince him to take time off work to spend time with Newt. Percival was more open to the idea, but refused to take more than a week off.

And so here they were. It was half past ten in the morning and they were still lying in bed.

Theseus had taken Newt’s case, promising to take care of his creatures, explaining that it would be good for Newt to spend a few days without having to think about anything. Newt had begrudging conceded, saying a temporary goodbye to his beasts.

Newt sighed as Percival rolled over and kissed below his ear.

“How much longer do you think we can stay here?”

“As long as we want too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made the switch from ‘Graves’ to ‘Percival’. I’ve been thinking about this since writing the last chapter. I was fine with using ‘Graves’ at first as everyone was using it/ But now I’ve spent more time with the character, it feels too impersonal to call him ‘Graves’. Also, I know this it’s been a while. I’m trying do at least one chapter a month, but it’s getting close to the end of my first year at Uni and the work load kept increasing.


	6. Big spoon / little spoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt likes to be held. He didn’t think that he would. He doesn’t like being caged, being enclosed, being surrounded. He didn’t expect to enjoy cuddling, or rather, he didn’t expect he’d enjoy cuddling with another person.
> 
> But then again he never expected to meet someone like Percival.

Newt likes to be held. He didn’t think that he would. He doesn’t like being caged, being enclosed, being surrounded. He didn’t expect to enjoy cuddling, or rather, he didn’t expect he’d enjoy cuddling with another person.

But then again he never expected to meet someone like Percival.

Sometimes they lay like this. Percival has his arm wrapped around Newt’s waist, his nose buried in Newt’s unruly hair, his breath tickling the nape of Newt’s neck.

Newt was never really aware of how he slept, as he usually slept alone in the cot he has inside his case. So the first time he awoke after spending the night with Percival, he was surprised to find their legs entangled and that at some point it looked like he had pulled Percival on top of him, given how tightly his arms were clinging onto him. There was no way to get up without waking Percival.

He was worried Percival would think he was too clingy. But Percival found it endearing.

Percival enjoyed the warmth of having another body pressed against his own when he fell asleep. He didn’t like to admit it, but before Newt he had been lonely. He likes to gather Newt up in his arms and hold him, as if letting go would mean Newt would disappear like a mirage.

And occasionally Percival doesn’t mind being held.

But some nights he needs to be held.

Some nights he wakes in a cold sweat and panics, detaching himself from Newt. He can feel _his_ hands upon him, nails digging into his neck, curses ringing through his bones and his vibrating in his skull and he feels that deep, toxic, darkness pour into his mouth and run down his throat like tar as his vision blurs and all he sees are icy blue eyes and pale hair and-

And Newt reaches for him, gently touches him, talks and talks and talks until he blots out that dark wizard's voice. Newt kisses the sweat from his brow and pulls them both down back into the bed.

Newt wraps himself around Percival, still speaking, whispering. Sometimes he hums or sings quietly. He strokes Percival’s arms and his stomach until the tension leaves Percival’s body and he can breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it’s been a long time since I worked on this hasn’t it. I’m sorry. I’ve been busy and just keep forgetting about it. I started writing the next chapter early this month and have only now got around to finishing it. I will try and get all the questions finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to everyone on tumblr who reblogged/replied to my post about my thoughts on Percical Graves. This film/fandom is the first thing in a long time that's made me want to write to much. And thank you to AvengingRedMoon (Nordic_Katz)/hyrulian-verdant-ithil-tome for letting me rant on about Graves to you :)
> 
> commander-cullywully's OTP Question Meme: http://commander-cullywully.tumblr.com/post/134151183017/otp-question-meme


End file.
